As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software resources that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
An information handling system can include a solid state drive (SSD) that communicates with the information handling system via a Peripheral Component Interface-Express (PCIe) interface. The SSD can operate according to an Advanced Host Controller Interface (AHCI) standard or according to a Non-Volatile Memory-Express (NVMe) standard.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.